ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League (new Animated series)
Justice League is an American animated television series, based on the DC Comics Superhero team, the Justice League. The series will have mixed elements of the Classic DC Universe, and The New 52, and will be produced by Warner Bros. Animation and exclusively on Netflix. Synopsis: When the Earth was invaded by an army of Parademons, led by their horrifying leader, Darkseid. 7 heroes, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter, joined together to form the Justice League and defeated Darkseid and save the world. But after a whole year of small crimes, evil has once again returned to threaten the Earth, forcing the heroes to join together again with two new members, Shazam and Zatanna! Characters Justice League *Superman/Clark Kent (Sam Daley) Founder and Leader of the Team. *Batman/Bruce Wayne (Roger Craig Smith): Founder and Co-leader. *Wonder Woman/Diana Prince (Maggie Q): Founder. Princess of Themyscira and daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus. Diana eventually developed feelings for Superman in the end of season 1 *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Nathan Fillion): Founder. *The Flash/Barry Allen (Charlie Schlatter): Founder. *Aquaman/Arthur Curry (Matt Lanter): Founder. *Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz (Daniel Riordan): Founder. *Shazam (Sean Astin): Joins in the 2 part event alongside . **Billy Batson *Zatanna (Kari Wahlgren): Joins the team when she received an invitation from Batman stating the team could user her mystical abilities for magic related situations. Legion of Doom *Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston): Founder and Leader. He is the CEO of LexCorp. *The Joker (Troy Baker): Founder. *Cheetah/Barbara Minerva (Laura Bailey): Founder. *Sinestro (Jason Issacs): Founder. *Gorilla Grodd (Travis Willingham): Founder. *Black Manta (Kevin M. Richardson): *Ma'alefa'ak (Richard Green): *Copperhead (Steven Blum): Copperhead is based his on New 52 incarnation. *Killer Frost (Kari Wahlgren): *Gentleman Ghost (Robin Atkin Downes): Joins the Legion of Doom. *Metallo (Paul Blackthorne): *Dr. Polaris/Neal Emerson (Maurice LaMarche): Crime Syndicate *Ultraman/Clark Kent (Brian Bloom): The Leader of the Syndicate and the evil counterpart of Superman. His only weakness is Blue Kryptonite. *Owlman/Thomas Wayne Jr. (): Second-in command and the *Superwoman/Lois Lane (Katee Sackhoff): *Power Ring/Harold Jordan: Green Lantern's evil counterpart. *Johnny Quick: *White Martian/J'edd J'arkus: *Sea King *Mazahs: Shazam's evil Counterpart: **Will Batson Justice League Dark/JLD *John Constantine (Troy Baker): *Madame Xanadu (Anna Graves) *Deadman (James Horan): *Nightmare Nurse (Kimberly Brooks): *Amethyst (Ashley Johnson): *Etrigan (): *Swamp Thing/Alec Holland (Peter Lurie): Recurring Characters *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Alfred Pennyworth *Amazons of Themyscira **Queen Hippolyta **Artemis **Donna Troy *Carol Ferris *Wildcat *B'wana Beast *Guardians of Oa *Green Lantern Corps **Kilowog **Tomar-Re **Arisia **Ch'p * * *Justice Underground: A team of Heroic counterparts of the Legion of Doom **Alexander Luthor Jr. **The Jester **Leopard/Barbara Minerva () **General Grodd **Gold Lantern/Sinestro **The Ray ** Other Villains *Mongul *Crux/Simon Amal *Bane (J.B. Blanc) *Darkseid (cameo): **Parademons *Firefly (Crispin Freeman): *Konvikt (David Sobolov): An Alien prisoner who escaped custody from the Green Lantern Corp **Graak (Eric Bauza) *Riddler (Wally Wingert) *Atomic Skull *Triumph/ (George Newbern): A * * *Motalla: A Giant Monster *Karaqan: An Atlantean beast * *Cadre **Crowbar **Fastball **Black Mass **Nightfall * * Locations *JLA Watchtower: The Justice League's Headquarters stationed on the moon. **Hall of Justice **Monitor Womb ** ** *Metro Tower: The Justice League's secondary base of operations run by *Hall of Doom *Metropolis **Daily Planet **LexCorp Tower *Gotham City **Wayne Manor/Batcave * *Belle Reve *S.T.A.R. Labs * * * * * Development The series will feature a combination of 2D and CGI animation. Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: Trivia *The show is somewhat similar to Avengers Assemble *Wonder Woman wears her classic costume, but she has her New 52 origin *Costumes of the characters **Superman wears his classic era costume, and red cape has an all-yellow version of the logo **Wonder Woman wears her classic costume similar to ** ** Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Animation Category:Action